


We're Going to Disney

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is going to Disney, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Your friend canceled on you last minute so Bucky asks if he can go with you to Disney World.





	We're Going to Disney

Bucky was still learning things about the new age he was living in. Steve helped him when he could, he showed him movies and music. Sam even joined in but the two would butt heads after a while.

Bucky liked Sam, he liked their verbal sparring sessions. Sam was about one of the only people that didn’t treat him differently in the tower most days.

One day Steve came into the common room where Bucky was reading Lord of the Rings and said, “I need a favor.”

He placed a bookmark in his spot and looked up at his friend, “What is it?”

“Y/N was supposed to go away on vacation with her friend this weekend but her friend had to cancel last minute. None of us can go because we all have missions. You’re the only one that’s free. Do you mind going with her?”

Bucky looked skeptical, “Does she even want me to go?” Bucky had never really talked to you outside of missions and work-related problems.

“You can ask her if she’d like for you to go. I’m sure she’d appreciate it. She’s a little upset right now.”

Bucky stood and headed for your room. He could hear you moving around and wondered if you were packing your bags. Knocking on the door he stood back and waited.

When you opened the door you were surprised to see Bucky standing there, “Hey Bucky, did you need something?”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, “Uh, Steve told me that your friend canceled on you for the vacation you had planned and I was, uh, wondering if I could go with you?”

You looked surprised, “You want to come with me on vacation?”

He nodded his head, “Yep.” He cleared his throat, “Where are you headed?”

“Disney World,” you replied.

Bucky’s eyes lit up and you had to suppress a laugh at how adorable he looked, “I’ve never been there, but I’ve been wanting too. Steve said he’d take me but he’s always really busy.”

You were glad that Bucky wanted to come with you. You wanted to see more of this excitement from him. “Well pack your bags Sargeant Barnes, we leave at o’eight hundred tomorrow morning.”

The morning came and you and Bucky caught a cab to the airport. On the plane ride down to Florida you told him about all the things that you had planned.

“I want to ride the Haunted Mansion ride and Pirates of the Caribbean. I want to also see a few of the princess there. Then we can go to Epcot and try food from around the world. And then make our way to Cinderella’s Castle for the fireworks.”

Bucky was practically vibrating because he was so excited. You liked this softer side of Bucky. How at ease he seemed to be. Much different from the man on the missions.

You arrived and checked into your hotel. The two of you got situated and showered before heading out into the park.

You pointed out attractions and told Bucky that whenever he wanted to stop you would. You didn’t want to monopolize the entire trip. Bucky, for the most part, followed you around just happy for the experience he was having.

You stopped in one of the little shops and bought Bucky Mickey Mouse ears and Minnie Mouse ears for yourself. You handed him the ears and he stared at them not quite sure what to do with them.

“Put them on silly,” you said with a sweet smile. “It’s a hat.”

Bucky looked at you as you got yours situated and put his on as well. “Do I look ridiculous?”

You shook your head and pulled out your phone and snapped a picture. “You look adorable, Buck.”

His cheeks heated and you took his hand in yours leading him out of the shop and back into the crowds.

You spent hours wandering around the park together riding rides and taking pictures with the characters. A few people recognized Bucky and asked to take pictures with him. One lady leaned in and said, “He’s a keeper.”

You bit your lip and tried to hide your smile, “I know.” Bucky gave you a curious look wondering what you and the lady were talking about but you just smiled and took another photo.

“Would you like us to take one for you?” The lady asked.

“Would you?” You handed your phone over to her and stood beside Bucky, wrapping your arms around his waist and he wrapped his metal one delicately around your shoulders.

You ran into Stitch at one point and you let out an excited sound and practically dragged Bucky over to him. You told him that you loved Stitch.

You insisted he join you for a photo and the three of you did crazy poses together. Bucky let go of his worries and cares for a moment to act like he might have back in the forties. When you were done you waved goodbye to Stitch and moved on to the next attraction.

As the evening wound down you made your way toward Cinderella’s Castle, Bucky’s hand was still in yours. He watched as you took in the changing colors of the sky and how at peace you looked.

He wished he could see you like this all the time. You looked up at him, “Thank you for coming with me. I don’t think I would have had this much fun if I had come alone.”

“I’m glad I came. I got to see someplace new, ride some pretty amazing rides, and met some new people.”

You stopped and joined the crowd that was beginning to gather, “This place makes you never want to leave.”

He gently squeezed his hand, “Maybe we could make this an annual thing.”

“I’d like that.”

When the sky had gone dark everyone turned their attention to the sky as the fireworks started. Bucky watched them with fascination. He had seen fireworks before but this was different.

You watched Bucky, your heart swelling in your chest. Bucky looked down at you and you smiled before you wrapped your arms around his neck, his went to your waist, and he brought his face down to yours and kissed you softly. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you pressed yourself closer to him.

When you pulled away you whispered, “We’re definitely going to make this an annual thing.” Bucky topped his head back and laughed.

You brought Bucky’s face down to yours one more time and the two of you continued to share a sweet kiss as the fireworks went off around you.

Bucky learned a lot about you. He learned that you had a love of Stitch and that if you loved a ride you wanted to ride it more than once. He also learned that he should have gotten to know you a long time ago.


End file.
